rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Maffy
This page is being reworked. (19-05-2015) **UNDER CONSTRUCTION** Introduction This page details information about Sir Maffy, a former knight of the White Knight and Temple Knight order. This documents information and honors his service before he resigned after a tragedy that occurred under his demand. This is as much information that could be obtained from the WK archives. Much information about this knight has been classified which makes one wonder who, or what this knight was and why so much information has been made classified about him. Early Years Born on the 22nd Bennath - 153. The location unknown to many even within the order of the knights. From speculation, it is believed to be either Taverly, Burthorpe or the city of Falador itself. More known information about his early years is listed below. He was raised in a very loving family, who bought him up with honor, respect, the knowledge to know right from wrong and values which he would always take into account upon making decisions. Eye witness accounts say that Sir Maffy was nine years of age when he saw his first piece of action. He was according to these accounts playing in the forest between the monastery and Ice Mountain. It is said he heard screams and became curious of them, he climbed the hill between Edgeville, there, it became apparent to him that playtime was over as he was now witnessing the Edgeville incident of 162. After this event, different Apothecary reports state that the would be knight was having recurring nightmares. The nature of which was unable to be disclosed, but as they were beginning to cease, the war of 164 happened. During the days of the war he was kept safe and hidden. But every so often, he would hear someone running, then a scream, then a thud. This caused the nightmares to start again which affected not only him, but those around him. As young as he was, it was made clear that he decided to overcome his nightmares by facing his fear directly. One night, he came up with a plan to get close to the war. That same night, he sneaked out of the house to get there. Upon getting closer and closer, adrenaline rushing through his body, he picked up the pace and knew that if he didn't start running, he would turn back. So he ran towards the screams, the shouts, the sounds of swords clashing and the sounds of arrows ripping through the air. Suddenly, in the darkness of the night, he lost his footing and stumbled, falling onto a rock and hitting his head which knocked him unconscious. A White Knight who could only see a shadow rushing through the night was in already in pursuit when he saw the fall, cautiously but quickly, he approached and saw him laying on the rock unconscious. Knowing that young Maffy required aid the knight dropped his sword on the ground and placed his shield on his back to protect them both from any stray arrows which may head there way as they weren't quite on the battlefield, but they were close enough to still become victims of the battle. The knight carefully tended to the wounds using only the natural light of the moon to see. The next thing the knight knew though was that he was grasped from behind and thrown meters away from the still unconscious Maffy. He reached for his sword but soon realized he had foolishly dropped it on the floor so as to quickly arm himself if he required which seemed quite ironic given the circumstances of the situation he was now in. There was none of his unit in range to assist him as he broke off to investigate the shadow alone, even with his armor on the force of the throw had winded him as he was completely taken by surprise. His senses were usually quite tuned to situations which required his immediate focus in a dangerous environment, but so much so that they alerted him to any immediate danger which had saved his life on more than one occasion. Accepting his fate as he saw his assailant approach him and begin to deliver the final blow, relishing the build up to maximum strength so as to end the knights life in the most victorious way possible, the knight began to pray, not only for himself, but for the lives of those he loved and for the safety of the boy whom he had just failed to save. An almost silent but painful scream filled the air, he opened one eye and saw a white sword through the stomach of his would be assailant, he opened the other to fully absorb what little light there was to see the situation more clearly. Shocked he had once again survived a very close encounter, he watched as his would be killer fell to the ground... Dead. No matter how many times you see death occur, it is always handled in a different way. Glad he had survived, he just wanted to return to the barracks and sleep the rest of the night off as safely as he could until the morning. But there were things that had to be sorted first, he had to get the boy to safety and ensure he received medical treatment, and thank whoever saved his life. There he was, his savior, standing behind the corpse of a Kinshra scout. His savior, a young boy who at the time went by the name of Maffy. It's noted in many different documents that these are the words they exchanged that night. ''Knight: "You saved my life boy, what's your name?"'' ''Maffy: "Maffy... Sir, reporting for duty."'' Maffy then collapsed next to the knight and awoke three days later in his home. At first he thought he had just had a crazy dream, but he saw the knight sitting in the corner of the room, almost like he was guarding him. Knight: '"You're finally awake then."'' ''Maffy: (Weakly) "Finally awake?"'' ''Knight: "It's been three days since you knocked yourself unconscious and saved my life. Which by the way I didn't get a chance to thank you for before you passed out. So thank you."'' ''Maffy: (Weakly) "He was going to kill you."'' ''Knight: "He sure was going to kill me, but you saw to it that he didn't, and for that, I thank you."'' ''Maffy: (Weakly) "I just did what anybody of a caring nature would do. You were unarmed and at the time innocent, you needed protecting and I was all there was."'' ''Knight: "... ... ... You know, you speak awfully mature for your age. You told me that knight you were 'reporting for duty'. What did you mean by that?"'' ''Maffy: (Weakly) "I want to join the knights one day, and protect the innocent."'' ''Knight: '"Well, if that's the case, when you're better and able to train, I'd be honored if you would allow me to take you on as my squire. I will teach you all there is to know about becoming and being a knight. Then one day, if you accept my offer, you'll be able to go out and 'protect the innocent' as you put it alongside a team that could possibly even be led by you. I've discussed this with your parents and it's your decision whether you would like to participate in the training and become my squire or not. But for now, I'll let you rest up and think about it." This is as much as the WK archives showed this stage of Sir Maffy's early years. The Decision Maffy upon joining the knights trained as much as his body allowed him too so he could become one of the best of the best. Shortly after joining the white knights, he received invitation to the elite group of knights known as the Temple Knights. He served as a temple knight for an unspecified amount of time. Leaving the company of fellow Knights It is known that during the time that lead to Maffy leaving the company of his fellow knights was the tragedy which occurred while he was taking some new recruits on a routine training mission. The finer details aren't known, but all of the knights on the mission were captured. Sir Maffy was subdued and forced to watch as these recruits, whom had barely finished their training and were nowhere near ready for battle were ruthlessly slaughtered in front of him. He was forced to watch as some pleaded for their lives, while others tried to put their fear aside. All of them, no matter how scared, were said to have courage, and fought bravely to the end. To this day, it is unknown who carried this assault out which lead to his resignation from the knights, some speculate it was the Kinshra, while others predict it was an unknown society under the control of someone who Sir Maffy in their eyes had wronged. After this event, he withdrew himself to Miscellania where he took up the craft of Fletching. It was a long time before anybody saw Maffy back in Falador again. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador Category:Humans Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Incomplete Articles